The present invention relates to a method and to a system for synchronizing information in matters that are organized in multiple case management systems.
Electronic case management systems for legal practices have been developed over the past few years and continue to be developed. The electronic case management systems are typically software systems that are hosted on servers within a particular facility and are owned by corporate customers or law firm customers. Some case management systems are hosted by application service providers, ASP's. It is possible for the same case management software architecture to be discretely hosted among a number of law firms and companies and to exist as an ASP, accepting matters one by one. Legal matters directed to the same subject are re-created and populated with information within a law firm's case management system, a corporation's case management system, and, in some instances, an ASP. The problem with this disparate type of usage is that there is no easy way for users of substantially identical software architecture to communicate with each other. Without an ability to communicate, users of substantially identical systems cannot synchronize their information and cannot effectively communicate with each other.